Por você Lily
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Snape relembra Lily


Snape está arrumando seus apetrechos de poções. Cada frasco no seu devido lugar. Os frascos com tampa dourada ficam a sua direita. O brilho dourado da tampa do frasco o faz lembrar dos cabelos de Lily. Seus longos cabelos ruivos com brilho dourado. Na sua mente ele a via dançando, correndo, e seus longos cabelos pareciam ganhar vida, emoldurando aquele rosto angelical como o adorno de uma jóia rara. Snape termina de arrumar os frascos de poções. Pega o seu pesado sobretudo e sai da sua sala de trabalho em direção a sua casa.

Sua casa sempre tão sombria e fria, parecia refletir o coração do dono. A primeira vez que ele viu Lily quando criança, ele soube que ela seria o amor da sua vida. Só isso já justificaria perder a cabeça e fazer loucuras. Mas então ela cresceu e não o escolheu, preferindo casar-se com James. Snape ainda se lembra do dia do casamento de Lily. Com todo o séquito de amigos de James, de como os amigos de James o hostilizaram quando o viram por perto e de como Snape teve que se valer de um objeto mágico para poder observar Lily, bela e resplandescente em seu vestido de noiva.

Snape foi até sua cozinha. Serviu-se do que seu elfo doméstico lhe preparara: alcachofras gratinadas. A comida estava insípida. Snape pensou em reclamar mas de alguma forma o fato de seu jantar ser uma comida horrível, lhe dava um estranho prazer. _"Nada no mundo merece ser bom ou bonito sem Lily ao meu lado"._ Snape lembrou-se da discussão e da briga que tivera com James fora de Hogwarts quando Snape fora visitar Lily. Visitar é uma expressão forte, uma vez que Snape a seguia e vigiava os passos, esperando a melhor oportunidade de lhe falar.

James o enfrentou sem seu séquito e então as coisas foram um pouco melhores para Snape. James teria virado comida de dragão se Lily não tivesse desarmado Snape com sua varinha. O que se seguiu então foi uma sucessão de socos, pontapés, tapas, puxões e empurrões, até que ambos ficaram dependurados de cabeça para baixo. Lily intervira mais uma vez usando magia. No final das contas foi tudo inútil porque Lily mais uma vez preferiu James.

Snape sentou-se em sua sala de leitura. O livro que tinha a sua frente, tratava das intermináveis variações de forma e consistência da poção do bruxo Scavenger. Enquanto concentrava-se nos números a sua frente, a imagem de Lily suplantou a do livro enfadonho. Seus belíssimos olhos verdes, seu sorriso encantador, seus cabelos antes tão brilhantes e dourados ao sol, agora estavam opacos e grudentos no seu rosto e nos seus ombros. Ela olhava para ele com uma expressão curiosa, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo.

_"Lily eu estou irremediavelmente, desgraçadamente, aprisionado a sua lembrança. Preso irresistivelmente à constatação e à contemplação de sua existencia. Não, não fale nada, eu sei que você ama aquele desgraçado. Eu apenas não consegui mais segurar estes sentimentos dentro de mim. Eu não quero nada de você. Eu não peço nada. Eu nem mesmo peço que você goste ou se lembre de mim. Eu so quero saber que você esteja viva e esteja bem, mesmo que seja com aquele ser desprezivel. Oh, Lily eu te amo"._

Lily colocou a mão na boca e ficou olhando pra Snape como se ele tivesse falado uma palavra obscena. Ela ficou lá, chocada, incrédula. Sendo encharcada pela chuva. Snape com o sobretudo também encharcado e pingando chuva, olhava-a esperançoso. Com os cabelos empapados. As pestanas pingando gotas de chuva, que escorriam pelo seu rosto e penetravam na sua boca. Dando-lhe a impressao de que iria afogar-se em tanta chuva ou em tanto amor. Lily então, lentamente lhe deu as costas e foi embora. Snape abaixou a cabeça e olhou os próprios sapatos, encharcados e pesados, como se enraizados naquele local.

Snape desistiu de continuar a leitura do livro. Foi para seu quarto de dormir. Trocou-se e deitou em sua cama de dossel, com colcha de matelasse. Lembrou-se novamente de Lily. Sorridente e cheia de energia conjurando seu patrono: uma corça, para combinar com o patrono de James, um cervo. Snape a observava de longe, ele fez isso toda a sua vida. Como ele havia amado aquele patrono. Snape gostaria de fazer par com ela, conjurando patronos iguais, simbolizando o amor que sentia por ela. Mas ele não poderia.

Isso chamaria a atenção de todos, especialmente de James. Quando Lily morreu, Snape morreu um pouco também. A culpa que sentia por ter fornecido a informação, que levou à sentença de morte da sua amada, era terrível. Queria ter morrido junto com ela, defendido a vida dela com a sua própria, como fez James. No dia seguinte ao acordar, Snape, ainda em roupas de dormir, pegou sua varinha e conjurou um patrono. Uma bela corsa rodopiou no ar e galopou esvoaçante em direção ao céu. Snape sorriu discretamente. _"Por você Lily"._


End file.
